Pokemon of the Dark Void
by darkpurplefang
Summary: My adventure as a Pokemon Trainer started off as normal as anyone else's. However, a looming threat would soon catch up to me. Will I overcome my challenges? Or will I be swallowed up in the dark? (Based on a Pokemon Pearl Nuzlocke Challenge.) Updates often.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon of the Dark Void**

**Prologue**

****My story as a Pokemon Trainer began like any other 10 year old. On my birthday, I was told to go to the town professor's lab and select my first partner. I was so enthusiastic, so full of life, and so full of dreams. My Pokemon were my best friends and we had such amazing adventures together.

But all of it took a turn for the worse after I defeated the Elite Four...

This is the story of my Pokemon journey thus far. So let's start from the beginning, shall we?


	2. Chapter 1 - The Enthusiastic Trainer

**Chapter 1**

**The Enthusiastic Trainer**

****The sun bathed the town of Twinleaf in a golden glow. The tired chirping from wild Pokemon filled the air. The skies were clear and the grass was covered in dew. A young Starly hopped around and pecked at the ground, hoping to find some breakfast. Upon finding a small worm, it latched it in its beak and flew away, presenting its mother Staraptor with its first catch.

Inside one of the small houses in the town, a very special day was dawning for a young boy. He lazily opened his crimson eyes and let out a small groan. Looking at his Pokeball alarm clock, he woke up two minutes before the alarm. Before the thing could make a noise, he turned the alarm off and sat up. He stretched and stared out into the beautiful morning, "Well, today's the day! Happy birthday to me~ Happy Birthday to meee~"

As he sang himself a little tune, he threw the blankets off of himself and walked to his dresser. He picked out a fine trainer's uniform. His favorite color being blue, he chose a blue shirt with a white X on it. The pants were a dark grey and his shoes were black, blue, and white. To top it off he wore his favorite blue baseball cap with the water type symbol on it. Happily, he made his way to his staircase to greet his waiting mother.

"Alex! Happy birthday, sweety! Oh, Barry came calling for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency. I hope everything is alright..." Alex's mother looked deeply concerned.

"Thanks, mom. I'll head out right away. But knowing Barry he's probably just over exaggerating again," He grabbed his pack that was sitting beside the front door and walked outside. It was surprisingly warm for being so early.

Taking a casual pace, Alex walked to his good friend Barry's house that was right across the way. Hands in his pockets, he kicked a rock a few feet into a small patch of grass. Upon reaching Barry's door, he raised one hand out of his pocket and reached for the handle, but was bumped into.

"Ah-owch! What was that about?" Came the disgruntled voice of the blonde haired Barry, "Oh! Alex! Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it! You better pay me a million Pokedollars if you're late!" As Barry began to run off, he stopped abruptly, "Oh, jeeze...I forgot something!" The front door slammed behind him as he bolted inside.

Laughing to himself, Alex followed. He was greeted by Barry's mother at the doorway, "Oh, hello Alex. Are you looking for Barry? He left and came crashing through the house like an angry Tauros...he's so energetic. Just like his father..."

He made his way upstairs and found Barry rummaging around his room, "I'd better take my bag and journal...Oh! It's Alex again! C'mon! To the lake we go! It's a 10 million Pokedollar fine if you're late, slowpoke!"

With an irritated groan, Alex finally left Barry's home and made his way to the lake. The two met up by the road and Barry explained everything, "There was a news report just a little while ago. It was called 'Search for the Red Gyarados! The mysterious appearance of the furious Pokemon in a lake!' That show got me to thinking...I'll bet our local lake has a Pokemon in it like that, too! So that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna find a strange colored Pokemon at the lake!"

"Err...are you sure, Barry? That's a little far fetched..." He raised an eyebrow at his enthusiastic friend.

"Enough talk! Let's go!" Barry grabbed Alex's arm and led him to Lake Verity. But when they arrived, two people were peering out onto the lake, "Huh? What's going on?" Barry whispered. The two hung back and listened.

"Professor, there isn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side, either!" Came the voice of a young girl. She couldn't be older than Alex. Her deep blue hair shone beautifully under her white cap. She looked like a trainer.

"Hmm...I may have been mistaken, then," The other person was an older gentleman with hair as white as snow, "Something appears to be different than it was before, but...Fine! That's enough that we have seen the lake. Dawn, we're leaving." The two began to walk back to the path leading to the lake.

"Professor, how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh? After being away for four years it must be exciting, hm?"

"There is one thing I can say. There are many rare Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies," the two stumbled upon the boys, "Excuse me, let us pass."

"OH! Right, sorry!" Barry scrambled out of the way clumsily.

"No, it's okay," Dawn smiled at them as she followed the Professor.

Barry scratched his head in confusion, "Huh...I wonder what that was all about. Hey, wait, what's over there?"

"Some sort of bag...that Professor must have left it by accident," Alex stared at the bag curiously. It was brown leather with golden etching that spelled 'Rowan' in fancy lettering, "Maybe we should catch up with them and give it back."

Suddenly, from out of the trees, two Starly charged the boys. They began flapping around them angrily.

"Whaa? Pokemon?! What's going on?!" Barry began swatting at the bird Pokemon, trying to get them to flee.

"Barry! This bag has Pokeballs in them! Quick, grab one!" Alex commanded as he grabbed a ball at random and tossed it into the air. Barry did the same.

A Piplup happily bounced out of the Pokeball and stared at the Starly menacingly. Alex thought quickly of his days back in Pokemon school, "Okay...Piplup doesn't seem to be that high of a level, so it should know Pound at least. Use Pound!"

The Piplup nodded and charged the Starly. The little bird Pokemon was sent backwards, but recovered quickly and tackled Pinplup, "C'mon, you can do it! One more Pound!" With all of its strength, the Piplup hurled itself at the Starly, causing it to faint.

"Whoa! Your Piplup totally ROCKED Alex! But my Turtwig was way more awesome! But hey...they were other people's Pokemon. We should probably return them...aww man," Barry sighed with disappointment.

The boys were caught off guard by a sudden voice, "Oh! That's where the briefcase went! The professor would have been furious if I lost it...Wait...Oh no! Did you use the Pokemon in there?!"

"Um...yeah...a couple Starly attacked us so-" Alex tried explaining to the frantic girl.

"YOU DID?! Ohmygosh ohmygosh, what's the professor going to say?! This is so not good...I'll take this briefcase for now," In a flash, the girl left the two boys alone.

"What was that all about? I don't know what's going on, so let's just get out of here," Barry quickly walked to the edge of the lake front.

"Right behind you," Alex followed close behind.

"You go on ahead...I know we have to return these Pokemon. They aren't ours. But I just want to spend a little moment with the Turtwig...

Taking the lead, Alex carried the Piplup in his arms. Barry let the Turtwig sit on his shoulder as they walked along. But just before Twinleaf Town, they were confronted by the Professor and the girl, "Uh oh..."

The professor loomed like a tower over the two boys, his face hidden in shadow, "I heard from Dawn that you used the Pokemon in my Briefcase. Let me see them."

Reluctantly, Alex and Barry set the Pokemon down on the grass. They walked up to the professor as he knelt down and put his hand on his chin, "Hmm...Piplup and Turtwig, eh? I see...that's how it is, then," He stood up quickly and turned to the girl, "Dawn! I'm going back to my lab!"

"Oh! Wait for me, Professor!" Dawn began to follow him, but called back to the boys, "Come visit our lab when you get into Sandgem Town! See you later!"

They stood and stared, perplexed why they weren't furious and didn't take the Pokemon with them. Alex smiled, "Haha, this a weird way to spend my birthday."

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot it was your birthday today, man!" Barry gave him a worried look.

"Nah, it's alright. Let's go home. We'll see the professor in a little while. I'm sure our mothers are wondering what's going on," Alex gathered the Piplup in his arms and made way for home.

After explaining his story to his mother, Alex put on his running shoes and headed out the door to Sandgem town. The whole path was riddled with Pokemon, but they were an easy challenge to Alex's Piplup. Once the Piplup became weary, the two headed to Sandgem, where the girl from earlier greeted them.

"Oh! There you are! Please, come with me. The professor is waiting for you. I'm Dawn, by the way. I'm the professor's assistant," She smiled as she instructed him to follow her. It was only a short distance to the lab, but Barry managed to run into Alex yet again.

"What in the- Alex! That old guy...he's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Well, it doesn't matter. I'm outta here! See you later, Alex and Dawn!" Just like an Abra, he was out of there in no time.

"Wow, he sure is...interesting," Dawn gave a crooked smile, "I guess impatient is the proper term. Well, anyway, let's head inside."

Professor Rowan was waiting for Alex and greeted him with a smile that kind of looked like a frown under his beard, "Alex, was it? Let me see your Pokemon again. Hmm...I see...This Pokemon seems to be rather happy at your side. Alright, then! This Piplup will be your new partner. Would you like to give him a nickname?"

"Really?! I can keep him?!" Alex was filled with delight, "Of course I'd like to name him!" He turned to his Piplup, "How does Max sound?"

'Max' as Piplup was now called, hopped around happily as if to say 'it's perfect!'

"Another perfect match," Rowan stroked his beard, "Your friend Barry told me everything. I heard you battled very well, despite it being your first battle. And from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and Max. That is why I'm entrusting you with it."

"I'm so glad you're kind to Pokemon! I know you'll take good care of him!" Dawn gave him a huge grin.

"Thank you, really...this is the best birthday present ever!" Alex hugged his new Pokemon tightly.

"Now, onto the matter at hand. There is something I want you to do for me. My name is Rowan and I study Pokemon. However, current laws are really putting me in a bind here. Firstly, it's the fact that you can only capture the first Pokemon in an area. I would like you to try and get rarer species if possible," Rowan looked concerned.

"Huh? Why is that law in effect?" Alex looked perplexed.

"It's something called The Nuzlocke Association. They are cracking down on Pokemon collectors. There are agents all over the Sinnoh region. Any Pokemon you capture must be inspected at certain checkpoints. If they find you have too many Pokemon, they will take your newest catches. It's to stop people from neglecting their Pokemon by keeping them in their PC boxes for too long."

"Oh...makes a little sense...I guess," Alex looked down at his worried Piplup.

"Now go and start your adventure. And happy birthday, Alex," Rowan smiled again.

Dawn gave out a little cheer, "And this means we'll be rivals! I'm a trainer, too!"

"Haha, alright," Alex put Max in his Pokeball and made his way out of the Pokemon Laboratory. Finally, his adventure would truly begin.


End file.
